Primer amor
by Angel de un Ala
Summary: ¿El primer amor es posible? ¿O siempre sera una ilución en la mente de nosotros? Neji sabe la respuesta a esas preguntas // Regalo navideño para los NejiHinas que leen mi fic.


Hola a todos, para los que no me conocen soy Angel, escritora de esta página desde hace meses. Como es época navideña, le estoy haciendo un regalo especial a todos mis lectores, escribiendo sobre sus parejas favoritas como agradecimiento por leer mi fic.

Me esforcé en hacer este NejiHina… pues… mi primer fic fue un NejiHina… pero sinceramente… daba asco mi NejiHina…

Ojala le guste a alguien.

Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Su obligación era protegerla, preocuparse de que nada ni nadie le tocara. Si alguien se atrevía a verla con mala cara, él era el responsable de matar a ese sujeto. Era su deber como miembro de la rama secundaria de la familia Hyuuga, mas, también lo hacia por motivos personales.

Él aún no se perdonaba por lo ocurrido hace mas de tres años, los exámenes Chunnin, ese día, esas palabras, cada ataque dado, la mirada de desesperación de su prima y las miradas de odio de los demás. Neji daría lo que fuera por borrar ese día de la memoria de todos.

Ahora, que tenía diecisiete años, intentaba ser un buen primo mayor, ayudarla, protegerla y amarla. No soportaba el hecho de ver a Hinata tan feliz sin razón alguna, hablarle como si nada hubiese ocurrido en el pasado, eso le desquiciaba, lo hacia sentir mas culpable de lo que ya se sentía.

Y en momentos como éste, donde ambos conversaban de cualquier trivialidad, la culpa le comía vivo cuando hablaban de los tiempo de que eran niños, jugando en el jardín principal y haciendo coronas de flores para el otro ¿Qué acaso ella nunca entendería? ¿Acaso no notaba las miradas de arrepentimiento que le dirigía cuando nadie estaba cerca?

Su prima, su adoraba prima… no importaba cuanto tiempo pasase, ella no parecía cambiar en absoluto; Su tartamudeo infantil empezaba a desaparecer, aun así, ella seguía con su timbre de voz tan dulce e infantil de siempre; Su piel, a pesar de innumerables misiones, seguía siendo pálida como la Nivea; Y su personalidad tampoco había cambiado mucho, bastaba con ver el atuendo que tenía ella para saber que era tímida, incapaz de mostrar su cuerpo a otras personas.

Por eso Neji se sentía afortunado, era el único hombre que veía a su prima en otras condiciones. No importaba si ella estaba enferma, enojada o risueña, él era el único hombre que la veía en tales condiciones, tan natural como en ningún lado.

.

-Neji-oniisan –Le llamó ella, el nombrado la vio con una pequeña sonrisa. Su prima era una de las pocas personas que lograban sacarles sonrisas sin la necesidad de la idea de un combate. Y esa era de una de las tantas razones por las que no podía dejar de verla, ella era tan delicada como una flor.

-¿Sí, Hinata-sama? –Deseaba tocarla, acariciarla y abrazarla, todo eso para decirle cuanto sentía el daño que le provoco en el pasado.

-Naruto-kun… -Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, provocando que el castaño empezara a fruncir el seño. Le agrada el Uzumaki, pero no podía evitar sentir celos- ¿Naruto-kun ya se fue a otra misión? –Y nuevamente, Hinata empezaba a jugar con sus dedos al pensar o hablar con él ¿Por qué le amaba tanto? Ni siquiera era amor, era una obsesión, capricho u admiración. Detestaba verla tan feliz por alguien que jamás le correspondería.

-Aún no –Le contestó, ocultando sus manos que empezaba a empuñar. Era extraño ese sentimiento, detestar y apreciar a la persona que le daba felicidad a la persona que él debía proteger.

La vio juntar sus manos sobre su regazo- Ojala pueda verlo antes de ir a mi próxima misión –Sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse, esta vez, con mas intensidad- ¿A cambiado mucho, Neji-oniisan?

El nombrado desvío su vista, sin atreverse a ver esa sonrisa, la sonrisa que Hinata le dedicaba a otro hombre- No mucho, sigue tan energético como siempre –La vio por el rabillo del ojo, apreciando como ella ampliaba su tímida sonrisa ¿Por qué no le dedicaba sonrisas de ese tipo que a él, que era su primo? Lamentablemente, tenía con conformarse con las sutiles sonrisas que recibía.

-Naruto-kun sigue siendo… el mismo –Y nuevamente, ella mostraba una sonrisa soñadora ante la idea de ver al rubio.

Neji gruñó para sus adentros, eran tan contradictorio lo que sentía ¿Cómo odiar a alguien que respetas por sobre todas las cosas por darte una gran lección de vida?

-Hinata-sama –La nombrada dio un sobresalto, despertando de su sueño en el cual se había metido sin ser conciente de ello- ¿No tenia una misión hoy?

La peliazul oscuro abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa- ¡Es verdad! –Se levantó de forma torpe, pareciendo angustiada- Shino-kun ya debió haber llegado al lugar donde acordamos –Neji sonrió, seguía siendo la niña despistada de siempre, sin embargo, esa era una de las cosas que le parecía mas dulce de ella- Nos vemos luego, onii-san.

-Cuídese

.

La vio alejarse entre los pasillos del jardín, desvaneciendo la sonrisa que le había dedicado a ella. No debía mostrar sus sentimientos a su prima. Ella era feliz teniendo la ilusión de algún día caminar de la mano con el Uzumaki, nada le haría desistir de ese sueño, al menos que él consiguiera al amor de su vida: Sakura. Pero, Neji no podía evitar sentirse irritado ante la idea de que su prima siguiese atada al primer amor.

.

El primer amor nunca se convertía en realidad, jamás.

Si se cumpliera, Neji sería feliz…

.

Porque Hinata era su primer amor.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Bueno, creo que quedo mejor que el ShikaHina…. Y eso es suficiente para mi n.n

Espero no haber decepcionado a ningún lector.

Esta es mi forma de agradecer a los lectores por los 620 RR en 14 cap de mi SasuHina!!! n.n Eso es muy difícil, de conseguir y es aun más difícil lograr que parejas enemigas como el SasuSaku y el NaruHina lo lean.

Ojala ningún NejiHina se enoje con migo… nunca se sabe .

Muchas gracias por leer

Adios Adios.


End file.
